Gracias Naruto
by HasukA
Summary: Ahora estoy caminando junto a él, sí él. El que me ama tanto como yo a él… Pero… recuerdas cómo fue qué todo terminó así, Naruto. Recuerdas como fue que todo dio vueltas y yo descubrí mi amor por él y mi profunda admiración hacia tí. Drabble Kiba-Hina


**Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece.  
**Hola! Un Drabble dedicado a la pareja de Kiba y Hinata, aunque se enfoque más en Naruto, es un Kiba-Hina.

* * *

Gracias Naruto

Ahora estoy caminando junto a él, sí él. El que me ama tanto como yo a él… Pero…recuerdas cómo fue qué todo terminó así…No lo creo.

Recuerdo bien como yo fantaseaba contigo y tenía esa loca obsesión de seguirte y ver a cada lugar que ibas. Yo estaba loca por ti. Hasta que un día te lo dije, casi te lo grité en la cara, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y casi me echo a correr si no fuera porque tú me detuviste, me viste a los ojos con esos orbes tan hermosos que tienes y me besaste. Juro que me sentí en las nueves en ese momento, y es que yo te quería tanto…o por lo menos eso era lo que yo misma me daba a entender cuando te veía. Al principio todo era felicidad, dulces, chocolates, besos, flores y todo de rosas colores…pero después todo empezó a cambiar… Me di cuenta de que tu las seguías amando a _ella_, si ella que es mas hábil que yo, que es más bonita que yo, ella…de la que siempre estuviste enamorado, y sin embargo te engañaste a ti mismo creyendo un amor que no existía hacia mi.

Y no digo que no me hallas querido, no. Por supuesto que no, claro que me quisiste y tal vez me quieres, pero como una amiga, la que soy en realidad. Nunca fue ese amor/obsesión loco que yo tuve hacia ti.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que los dos vivíamos en un teatro de falsedad. Que todo se sumergía en un mar de falsas caricias y besos, y que tú, nunca sentiste amor por mi, Naruto.

El día en que me lo dijiste salí corriendo, dejando atrás todo y soltando una que otra lagrima. Corrí sin dirección alguna, hasta que me topé con él, él que siempre había estado ahí para mí, él…Sí el hombre al que ahora amo. Me miró con ojos de preocupación y desespero. Yo sólo le abrasé y comencé a llorar.

Sabes, a veces me entristece todo lo que pasamos y los engaños que tuvimos que sufrir, tal vez tú solo querías estar conmigo para poder olvidarte de ella, que según tú, nunca te querría. O tal vez, para causarle celos, la verdad es que el único que sabe por qué me engañaste y también te engañaste a ti, eres tú.

Otras veces, te agradezco. Te agradezco profundamente haberme hecho abrir los ojos para ver lo que había alrededor mío. Y bueno, sabes…ese día en que tu me correspondiste de alguna manera, me sentí tal feliz, pero el día en que me dijiste la verdad de las cosas y busqué apoyo en él fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque en serio descubrí lo que era el amor y supe que lo que sentía por ti era mera admiración hacia las cosas que podías hacer, como te caías y te levantabas sin ningún problema. Creo que por eso es que te comparan con él, dicen que son parecidos, y yo…lo creo sí, pero en otra forma.

Tu y el se parecen en esa forma de seguir adelante sin importar lo que tengas enfrente, eso yo lo admiro mucho, de ti y de él. También se parecen en que los dos son igual de efusivos y fastidiosos, pero creo que en el fondo, en lo que hay dentro de su ser, son completamente diferentes. Y, es por eso que yo lo amo a él, y te admiro a ti.

El supo quererme de una manera diferente, y es que él me había querido así desde hacía ya tiempo, y tú…aprendiste a quererme como la amiga que soy, y quiero que sepas, Naruto, que siempre voy a estar aquí como amiga y como apoyo por si algo te pasa, por si necesitas alguien con quien hablar o con quien reírte. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Y te agradeceré siempre por abrir mis ojos y ayudarme a darme cuenta del gran hombre que tenía detrás de mí. El hombre que me amó en secreto y ahora me ama con toda libertad porque yo también lo amo a él. Ese chico, Naruto, es Kiba. Y, como ya te dije, te agradeceré por siempre por abrirme los ojos, y poder verte a ti y a él como lo que son. Tú, como amistad y Kiba, como amor.

Gracias Naruto.

_Hinata_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí lo dejo y espero les guste, para los que leen "Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo", quiero decirles que para estos días subiré la conti, solo le faltan algunos detalles. Los dejo y espero les guste, escribí esto por una experiencia propia :3  
_Hasuki~!!_


End file.
